LOST Love
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: A series of 108 word drabbles on the various pairings of LOST. Written by Lily!
1. Chapter 1: The Fugitive and the Surgeon

**Ok, so here is a series of 108 word drabbles on the various pairings of LOST. Here is my Jate one:**

She's nothing – he knows he's everything. She is a dangerous criminal – a murderer who blew up her father and made it look like an accident. He's the dream child, the one who graduates with a 4.0 and goes on to medical school.

She knows she's not worth his time or his efforts.

He thinks he's not good enough for her.

But she knows that somehow, somehow, they belong to and with each other. She knows that if they are ever separated, they'll each lose something of themselves.

Their love makes all the difference in the world.

The fugitive and the surgeon should not be together.

But they are.

**Hope you like it! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. Thanks! Love always, Lily**


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond the Sea

**Ok, here's drabble 2! This one is Shayid. I never really liked Shannon, but I began to sympathize with her towards the end of season 1. **

She's always been that one child everyone knows will never accomplish anything. She's the one that the teachers ignored, the one that no one thinks will get anywhere.

She supposes it's literal now. She won't ever get anywhere. She doesn't believe she'll ever leave this island – but now, she doesn't really want to.

She met someone who believes. She met someone who believes that she just might be something more than miniskirts, bikinis and makeup. She might not have ever fallen in love with the serious, technical ex-torturer anywhere else, but she supposes it's true: Everyone gets new life on this island.

This island, somewhere beyond the sea.

**If you didn't catch it, the last line was a reference to the French song that Shannon sings. In one part of the English version it says "Somewhere beyond the sea". So I thought I'd connect it. Did you like it? Please tell me. I'll take pairing suggestions too. So if you're just DYING to see a pairing you like, either review or PM me so I can write a drabble for you. Love always, Lily**


	3. Chapter 3: Find the Good Thing

**Ok, drabble 3! 3 updates for this in one night! I'm happy with this! :P Anyways, here's a Hubby one! :) Hope you enjoy it!**

She told him that it was insulting that he thought he made her up. But that wasn't what she thought on the inside. She secretly thought it was wonderful.

No one had ever thought of her like that. She saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. As he was about to jump off the cliff, she knew she loved him.

Someone once said you never know a good thing until it's gone. She was glad that she found her good thing before it was gone.

It would be only a few days before she was gone. He was glad he'd found her before she left.

**I hope you liked it! If you want to see a pairing, please review or PM and tell me! I want suggestions! Love always, Lily**


	4. Chapter 4: Climbing Into the Cage

**Ok, here is a Skate (Sawyer/Kate) drabble for Thesistersblack4998. Hope you enjoy it.**

In her mind, she is like Scarlett O'Hara. In her mind, Sawyer is her Rhett Butler – deep down, she knows she's only been confused by Ashley Wilkes – Jack.

Only she won't make the same mistakes as Scarlett. As she sits in her cage, she knows that they're going to kill Sawyer soon.

He watches her, because he loves her. He thinks she loves the Doc – but somewhere deep inside him, he hopes that she might love him back.

He only calls her Freckles to hide the fact that he couldn't say her real name – _Kate, Kate, Kate _– without giving away how he feels.

She climbs into his cage.

**I don't know if that came out very good - but I'm such a Skater at heart so I had to do it. Look for Suliet, PBJ, and Jun drabbles in the near future! Love always, Lily**


	5. Chapter 5: Something More

**Ok, for beckiiXD, here is a Charlie/Claire PBJ drabble! They are my favorite couple in anything ever. I was listening to Minnie Driver's Learn to be Lonely when I wrote this so that's where the first line came from. Hope you like it!**

She's learned to be lonely. After all, she has no one – no one but the baby in her belly. Thomas abandoned her – her mother is comatose – she cast away her father…and now she's on a deserted island – even more alone than she was before.

But the British man, Charlie, seems sweet – kind. He brings her a blanket, treating her no differently than he treats everyone else – that's something new for her. People treat her like she's separate because of the baby.

She wouldn't mind if this became something more.

They spend more and more time together, laughing, talking, smiling.

He wouldn't mind if this became something more either.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably do more PBJ in the future because I love them that much! :) thanks for reviewing, beckiiXD! Love always, Lily**


	6. Chapter 6: All They Needed Was A Flower

**Ok, here is a Jin/Sun (Jun) story for Thesistersblack4998! I loved the flashback scene in the airport where she's about to run away and then he lifts up a flower. So I decided to make their flower the basis for this drabble. Hope you like it!**

There was once a time when he only needed to give her a flower to show his love – after all, it was all he could afford to give her.

Things changed. The distance between them grew and grew until he felt like he didn't even know her anymore and she felt like she didn't know him.

But then they crashed onto this island, and things only got worse. The rift between them expanded, and the tension between them grew daily and eventually it exploded.

They were separated.

Until the day came when they went back to the time when all he needed to give her was a flower.

**This one really wanted to be more than 108 words. But I got it down eventually :) Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone got any suggestions? I'm willing to do Canon and Fanon...I'm debating doing a Jana or an AU Boonana next...what do you think? Love always, Lily**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Victim

**Ok, here is my Jana (Jack/Ana-Lucia) drabble! I always liked them together. **

She's kind of reclusive. She doesn't usually approach people. But something made her talk to the doctor in the airport lounge. He reminds her of that man she called Tom – without ever knowing his real name. Something about them is unidentifiably the same.

She's shocked that he remembers her favorite drink. They bond – perhaps it's because they're both leaders. He's reluctant though. She's a take-charge kind of gal.

No one approaches her – because she killed the blonde girl. But she doesn't regret it. Not at all. She was a victim once, and she swore she'd never be one again.

And yet she lets herself fall victim to him.

**Hehehe. I kinda wish she had lived to keep wreaking havoc on the J/K/S love triangle. Any pairings you want to see? PM me or review and tell! :) Love always, Lily**


	8. Chapter 8: So Happy

**Ok, here's a Suliet (Sawyer/Juliet) drabble for beckiiXD. I was inspired by the line "She made you decent, and in return you made her so happy" from the movie One Day. :) here you go!**

They were supposed to be enemies. She was an Other and he was a Survivor and they were supposed to be enemies.

But they weren't enemies. They were soul mates.

He was a con man and she was a fertility doctor and they were supposed to be enemies. He was a self-proclaimed bad person – she had a self-righteous streak and a need to help. He had never done a good thing in his life and her entire life was dedicated to helping people.

Despite what everyone thought should happen, they weren't enemies. They were soul mates.

She made him decent, and in return, he made her so happy.

**So, what did you think? I'm not that familiar with Sawyer/Juliet by I decided to give it ago. Sorry if it was kind of repetitive. Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what pairing you want to see! :) Love always, Lily**


	9. Chapter 9: Challenge Fate

**Here is a Desmond/Penny one! I think they're just positively adorable. Yet so sad! :/ oh well here it is :) hope you like it!**

He doesn't know why he did things the same way the second time. He wouldn't give her up for the world – yet he did it _twice_. He had already broken his heart and hers before, and yet, knowing he'd seen her broken face and heart before, he did it _again_.

He had to. He had to do what he'd done before.

She loves him so much. He loves her so much. Will he ever see her again?

He doesn't know. He doesn't know.

He hopes that somehow he'll see her again – that she'll want him back – that next time, he'll have the guts to stay – to challenge fate.

**Hehehe. I like them. Not as much as Charlie/Claire though. Did you guys like that one? I thought it was so creepy in Flashes Before Your Eyes when the old lady was like "Fate has a way of course correcting". Anyways, review and tell me what pairings you want to see! Love always, Lily**


	10. Chapter 10: Always Pretending

**Ok, here's a Shoone (Shannon/Boone) drabble! :) I think they're really tragic. Anyways, here you go, I hope you like it!**

Boone and Shannon have always liked to pretend that things aren't the way they are. He liked to pretend that she wasn't his stepsister. She liked to pretend that she didn't see how Sabrina hated her – she liked to pretend that she couldn't see the terrible person she was becoming.

She couldn't stop pretending even when she got to the island. She pretended that a rescue boat would come to save them. She knew it wouldn't come.

And for such a long time, he kept pretending that she wasn't his sister – even though he now knew she had no feelings for him.

Neither of them can stop pretending.

**So how did you feel about that one? Review or PM and tell me! :) Also, I am still waiting on pairing recommendations... See you all next update! Love always, Lily  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Looks He Gives In Secret

**So...this is gonna sound really really funky...but...here is a Katulietjawyercita! Yeah that's right, Kate/Juliet/Jack/Sawyer quadrangle...from a ConMama perspective! oh great, now you all think I'm doing drugs...but seriously, it kind of works! I'm ruining it right now, amn't I...just read it :P**

Each one of them knows that they're in the wrong place right now. As Jack sits on the beach, eating fruit with Juliet, he knows that he's probably breaking Kate's heart. But after all, turnabout is fair play.

Kate's only with Sawyer because Jack's with Juliet. Jack and Juliet are only together because Kate and Sawyer are together.

And as for Sawyer…well…he's only with Kate because Charlie's with Claire.

Because he has a secret and no one will ever know it.

Nobody will ever know that there is more than joking behind every 'mamacita' – if any of them could see him look at her in secret, they'd know.

**Thank you so much to for reviewing! It made me feel like I actually have someone to write to! So at their request, the next chapter will be Charladay (Charlotte/Daniel). Review and tell me whether Katulietjawyercita should be an actual...pentagon? love always, Lily  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Taking Care of Each Other

**Ok everybody! Here's a Charladay (Charlotte Lewis/Daniel Faraday) drabble for ( .net/u/1838279/ )! :) Hope you like it!**

When you've got nothing much left, most people would protect what little they had. It's only natural to do that.

It's only natural that once they found each other they would give anything – everything, to make sure that the other was safe.

She's the one who coaches his memory. He's the one who always does everything for her. She's the one who gives him confidence whenever he doubts himself.

They're at each other's defense and it means something to each of them. He's cautious – tentative, and she's talkative – caring.

And somehow, they fit together like a glove – they take care of each other, good care of each other.

**I don't know if I love how that came out...I'm not super familiar with them so yeah. But review and tell me what you think! I'll do any pairing but slash. :) Review and suggest a pairing, and tell me what you think! Love always, Lily**


	13. Chapter 13: The One He Named Stars With

**Hey hey hey everybody! :) :) Here is a KarlxAlex drabble for ****Dr. Giggles! **

They lay out in the field, looking up at the stars, and they decide to name one.

They know the real stories of the constellations – but they like to draw their own constellations, with their own stories.

And that's how _Ursa theodorus _was born – the teddy bear, because it is warm and soft and friendly – a constellation that's _theirs_, and not even her father can take that away from them.

She's special and he knows it – that's why he takes such good care of her.

And he knows he may be with other girls in the future, but she will always be the one he named stars with.

**So what did you all think? I actually really like that one. I love Karl and Alex together. :) Review and tell me what you thought of it! Suggest pairings! Give me criticisms, feedback, anything! Love always, Lily**


	14. Chapter 14: They'll Never Be Together

**Hola everybody! Sorry for the long time in between updates! Anyways, here's a Ben/Annie!**

It's just a rough piece of wood. It's not much – it's childish really, something poorly made and ugly, crude to unfamiliar eyes.

But to him, it's possibly the most precious thing he owns.

_This way we'll always be together_.

Because the piece of wood is a doll, a little girl in a blue dress, a little girl he could never – would never – forget.

Some things have more significance than what they appear to be.

He hasn't seen her in years, years, years, but he sees her doll all the time.

_That way they'd always be together._

And they're not really together, not really, and they can't ever be.

**Review and tell me what you thought! Love always, Lily**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey hey hey everybody! Just needed to tell you all - I changed my pen name from .Alice to Violet Scarlet Lily. So I thought the best way to reach everyone so that I don't lose any of my minimal fan base was to post this in all of my multi-chapter stories. Sorry for making you all think this was an actual chapter - but I had to let you all know.**

**So spread the word - if anyone (it'd be a miracle), but if anyone is looking for me, I am now Violet Scarlet Lily. **

**But I am the same Lily. It's complicated.**

**Anyways, I should be updating most of my stories soon!**

**See ya!**

**Love always, **

**Lily  
**


End file.
